


钢琴课

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 尔时为蔷薇，偶时为虚谎。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 2





	钢琴课

其实说起来，就算他俩明说自己和对方不熟也不会有什么事。整个轻音部只有7个人，还算上了指导教师，刚刚参加社团，就算有三三两两关系很好的搭子，也远远还不到一心同体的时候。这让丸山那天回家之后一直在想为什么是锦户，直到后半夜才睡着。

更何况是锦户主动来找他的。他诺诺半晌，最后的意思不过是希望丸山能陪他演场戏，舞台是社团活动里包含的每周一节钢琴课，内容是扮演他的好朋友。丸山从未听过如此奇葩的要求，一般面对这样的情况，大家会在短时间的沉默后，以上周棒球赛的结果做引子，很快就反着跨坐在椅子上，手搭着别人肩膀顺理成章交换电邮，约定下一次一起去给阪神队助威。虽然丸山是京都人，但支持的却是海湾之星，这里暂且按下不提。不过能充分说明，与人交往的最开始并不需要多少技巧，只要一颗爱火炎炎的心，丸山也不觉得锦户缺少那东西。锦户亮是校园里的明星，在身高还未拔高之前就受到了过多的关注，这让他变得看似内敛冷酷、沉默寡言，实则只是将浑身的刺都对准这个刚刚涉足的城市。别人的零花钱用来买巧克力送给女孩子的时候，锦户正踮着脚买回兵库的车票，这是安田回老家时目击的情报。不论真假，锦户的INS里确实打满了兵库的tag，定位不是在当地的保龄球馆就是新开的餐厅，自拍里的那几张脸大家都烂熟于心，除去不知道本名，就连锦户给他们的起的外号都能一一对应上。可惜他就是没能融入大阪。大阪不会对外人不好，丸山清楚这一点，只是这也要你同等地敞开胸怀。

丸山隆平这边倒是爽快地答应了，还善解人意地把业务范围拓展到所有轻音部成员都在场的时候。这结果不难想象，他很难拒绝别人的要求，何况这不是什么无礼的请求，也许还能因此再多一位朋友。即使，只是陈述事实，他和锦户在学校里是两种极端。同样是高中才转学到大阪，他京都男子的气质很快博得了大家的喜爱，更不要提他心地善良，待人温柔，还拥有着有趣的灵魂，答不上理科老师的问题时竟然会用一发技来救场，但就连老师都能笑弯腰。平时这样的人总会被一两个人厌烦，找到机会被作弄一下，可丸山没有，他和所有人关系都很好，大脑就像主任的花名册，在操场上捡到手帕都能根据上面的绣字送回失主手中。

除了锦户，但这种状态现在又排除了钢琴课时间，因为那个期间他和丸山火热得像失散多年的亲兄弟。丸山现在已经高三的学长横山裕在轻音部里担任打击乐手，但部员一致认为他的手更应该去打击黏在一起的丸山和锦户，贝斯手和吉他手凑那么近，什么意思？

像今天这样弹着弹着又坐到一块儿的情况一点也不少见，村上老师见状关了节拍器，走过来给他俩后脑勺上一人一个巴掌：

“我说你俩啊，课结束之前这段时间都等不了吗？还想不想表演了啊？学园祭哦，搞砸了的话很难看的。”

锦户缩了缩脖子，笑着调整被村上老师打歪的棒球帽，一边还不忘拍拍丸山手里的贝斯：“不是啊，我只是想想监督丸弹这段啦，他总是错。”

很可惜，撒娇作战失败，村上老师把调整好的帽子又一次打歪，拎着锦户的衬衣领把他挪到安田旁边：“要看就看安的！你跑去看贝斯手，真是不明白，人家姑且也是你的前辈啊！”

丸山被这样对待也不会恼，只是笑笑，就又低头看身上挂着的已经有点脱色的贝斯，刚刚锦户拍的那两下让丸山重新注意到了它的状态，或许为了学园祭，应该去买一把新的。

正好此时，村上老师正和横山决定表演曲目的顺序，别的部员也凑在一起改谱子，于是丸山从口袋里抽出了手机，边查乐器店的地址边往自动售货机的方向走去。

他是在拐弯去校园中庭的时候发现锦户跟在后面的。平时只要出了社团活动室的门，他们就自觉地在心里喊cut，能离多远离多远，有天假期在街上正巧碰见，丸山打招呼的手都举起来了，锦户还是梗着脖子钻进旁边最近的一家小店。幸好没人看见，丸山装作去拨弄头发，把手收了回来，难言的尴尬气氛开始在他身上弥漫，甚至让他重新审视了自己答应这个荒唐请求的行为是不是有什么问题。但隔天之后就是社团活动，锦户黏在他身边的感觉太好，以至于他把这事儿全忘记了。

锦户只是跟在一步远的身后，并没有出声，校园此时已经逐渐安静下来，棒球场上训练的呼喊声、击打声也听起来遥远模糊，丸山想到河堤上玩耍的孩子，声音也是随着河水漂远。他走到自动售货机前面，半弓下腰，手撑在大腿上佯装细细挑选一瓶饮料。这个姿势没有保持多久，因为锦户很快开了口。

“丸山前辈。”

“啊，亮……锦户啊。要喝水吗？给你一起买？”在这个场合，丸山有一点点动摇，这里算不算得上一节小型的钢琴课呢？他试着拉开了一下两人的精神距离，却看到锦户抿嘴微笑了一下，稍稍放心地侧开了身子，让对方能看到商品的种类。

锦户反而上前了一步：“我来就好了，前辈要喝什么？”他手指不带犹豫地点在了莓果果汁下面的按钮上，转头表情无辜地看着丸山。

丸山抿了下嘴，表情困惑。他在咖啡、苏打水和突然在私下亲近自己的锦户之间摇摆不定，最终决定选择没有掺杂于这段纷争的乌龙茶。锦户从口袋里摸出两个硬币，哐啷啷扔进机器，蹲下掀开取货口的外罩，在它下落之前丸山及时伸手帮他撑住，但事实证明这是多此一举，锦户的另一只手也扶了上来，他俩的手和其实并没什么重量的板材坐着无用功，紧紧排列的形态像售货机里贩卖的饼干。

锦户饼干把乌龙茶递给他，自己拧开瓶盖一口灌下一半，在旁边的长椅上坐了下来，丸山饼干便也跟着他走过去，两个人又挨在了一起。

“谢谢你啊，丸山前辈。”锦户转头看着他，呼吸之间有莓子的味道，“一直陪我玩这样无趣的游戏，一定觉得很困惑吧。”

“嗯……无趣倒不至于，就是想问为什么啊？锦户你明明……”明明很帅气，也很有趣，明明无论让谁来看我们都是很好的朋友，明明不必这样多此一举。丸山从那天开始，就真心实意地对这个问题感到困惑。

锦户向后伸展了一下肩颈，把身体整个摊在长椅上，是很放松的感觉：“欸，为什么呢，就是不想尴尬吧。我不太容易和之前不认识的人相处呢，怎么说，应该是怕生吧。丸山前辈的话，虽然对谁都很好，但也不一定会马上就跟我这种慢热的人打成一片不是吗？所以不如我先……先下手为强？开玩笑的，”他转过头很快地看了一眼丸山，咧嘴笑了，露出很多颗整齐的牙齿：“我只是想试试当丸山前辈的朋友是什么感觉。”

丸山被这段歪理震住，至少有几秒找不回自己的声音：“……不，不对吧，”他本来应该反驳这种惊世脑残言论，说些譬如“难道你觉得现在还不算我朋友吗”或“那你把我当作什么实验品了”的话，但越想越不对劲，于是只是诚实道出了自己的困惑：“如果想和我做朋友的话，只要那天说‘排练完要不要一起去车站？’就好了，这是小一生都懂的道理吧。”

锦户已经喝完了手里的果汁，朝着对面树下的垃圾桶投出三分球，没进。他呼地一下站起来，转身，气流甚至掀动了丸山的刘海：“我才不要。”他走过去捡空瓶，这次在两步开外精准投了进去，然后转身看着也站起身来的丸山说：“那不是朋友之后不就像分手一样？很难过的，我不想这样。”

这逻辑听起来无懈可击，其实一听就知道满是漏洞，但丸山依旧无言以对，他不是一个愿意将语言作为武器的人。乌龙茶还有至少一半，但他们应该回教室，铃声都快响了，再排练一首歌今天的部活就该结束了。丸山依旧没讲话，锦户也没有，他俩都划着手机，走在走廊的两边，此情此景恰巧贴合他们的真实关系——认识但不了解。他们甚至没有对方的联系方式，却还在这么多人面前上演挚友情深，真不知道是该感叹演技还是剧本。

进教室前他俩不约而同停下了脚步，互相看了一眼，默契地凑近。丸山手机屏上还是几家乐器店的评价，锦户拉开门，教室里不算安静，大仓和涉谷正练习着高低和声，但这不妨碍他听见丸山的声音。

“周末要不要去？这家，看起来还不错，我想看一把新贝斯。”

锦户坐回丸山旁边的位子，把吉他背在身上。

“好啊，完全没问题，我周六一天都有时间的。”

2019.10.28

END.


End file.
